Sheckie
Warning: Will contain fanfic spoilers! Proceed at your own risk. '''Sheckie is the pairing of Shenzi Tuck and Chuckie Finster (She'nzi and Chu'ckie). Sheckie is the main pairing of the tetralogy, Lost in Manhattan, and other Rugrats/All Grown Up fanfics by Shenzi's creator.''' Relationship Shenzi and Chuckie first meet in New York City around Christmas time, after they and their respective infanthood friends get separated from their families. At this time, they're only toddlers, except Dil and Matt, who were babies. As they and their friends searched for their parents, Shenzi and Chuckie developed a tight bond; so tight, that when they have to go their separate ways back home, she tries to protest. Trivia/Facts *Shenzi and Chuckie are the only supposed counterparts to be romantically involved with one another. *Their dates mainly consist of meals at the mall, or at the park, due to them not wanting the other to spend too much money on them. **When Chuckie tries to take Shenzi to a super fancy restaurant, they get in a small argument, then decide to take a break. But they don't break up. Sheckie Moments Tetralogy Even before they started dating, they showed signs of mutual, romantic feelings towards one another. Lost in Manhattan *Shenzi and Chuckie are supposed counterparts. *They bond more tightly than everyone else. *When Shenzi begins to lose hope of finding their parents, Chuckie comforts her and boosts her confidence, just as how Tommy would for him. *When she falls out of bed, Chuckie feels reponsible, because he had tried to wake her up from a bad dream. We Meet Again *After meeting Chuckie again by accident, it's heavily implied, and proven true, that it was love at first sight for Shenzi. *At the very end, they start dating. High School Daze *After 2 months of going out, they become an official couple. *After Shenzi is captured, Chuckie is the only one of their friends (other than her family) to cry as much as he did. *During her first day back at home, he offers to stay with her to protect her, and she eagerly accepts. Lost in Love Home from Disney World 1/2 *They are an engaged couple in these events. Forever and Always *They have a baby together. Other stories CF+ST- Sheckie Through A to Z A: Apples *Shenzi and Chuckie are boyfriend and girlfriend in this one. *They go on a date at an apple orchard together. *Before the timeline, Chuckie worries about the date being boring for Shenzi, but she has a lot of fun on it. B: Best Friends *Shenzi and Chuckie are first shown as 2-year-olds, then develop further in the future up until their marriage is shown. C: Cuddles *When Shenzi is depressed over her grandmother's passing, Chuckie comforts her in a somewhat short amount of time, quicker than her own family could. D: Damage *Chuckie is more concerned than all of the friends, except Frankie, when Shenzi is being secretive, and supposedly injuring her same wrist multiple times, on the same area. E: Easter *Shenzi and Chuckie have no romantic interaction here, due to their young ages. *On Easter night, she has a dream where she marries and has a baby with him in the future. F: Father's Day *Chuckie comforts Shenzi after her blood father unjustifiably rejects her. G: Games *Chuckie invites Shenzi, the new girl in school, over to his house to play games with him, without waiting to get to know her more. H: Happy Holidays *They are an official couple in this one. *They say that they love each other (not for the first time) during Chuckie's joke. I: Ice Skating *Chuckie attends his crush Shenzi's 13th birthday party with two presents for her, despite her telling him he didn't need to get anything for her. J: Just The Way You Are *After the first time Savannah and Brianna bully Shenzi, Chuckie manages to make her feel better. *He is desperate when his attempts go up in flames after she is told that he supposedly lied to her about the problems she had with the bullies. K: Kiss The Girl *Chuckie and Shenzi, an official couple, hope to have their first kiss together. L: Love *Like in B, they start off as toddlers, but are married in adulthood with a child in the end. *Shenzi is willing to play-marry Chuckie, and looks sad at his hesitation. M: Makeover *Chuckie and Shenzi are friends in this story. *Despite not dating, they share a kiss at the end. *Chuckie is eager to make Shenzi happy with a bedroom makeover, despite remembering what happened last time (events of "Trading Places") N: Never Grow Up *Shenzi and Chuckie are married with a child of their own here. O: Ostrich *The baby ostrich mistakes Shenzi and Chuckie for his parents, due to first seeing them after hatching. *When Shenzi names the chick "Pillow", Chuckie is perfectly fine with it. *Shenzi and Chuckie immediately think of Pillow as their own child, and themselves as his parents as he mistook them for. P: Perfect *Chuckie has a 4-year-long crush on Shenzi, but it's proven that she returns the feelings. Q: Quiz *Chuckie comforts Shenzi when Sean, her ex-boyfriend, cheated on her with Angelica. *She testes the relationship quiz with Chuckie, feeling happy that he was dubbed "Mr. Right", as opposed to Sean being "Mr. Wrong" after she tested him. R: Remember *Shenzi and Chuckie are newlyweds in this one. S: Spooky *They enter a costume contest for couples on Hallowen night, dressed as Harley Quinn and The Joker from Suicide Squad. T: Tickles *Chuckie wants the others to let Shenzi relax, instead of tickling her. U: Under Shenzi's Bed *Shenzi and Chuckie are toddlers here, so there's no romantic interaction between them. *He is willing to use his experience with moving from crib to bed, in order to help her. V: Valentine *Shenzi is jealous when Chuckie wants to ask Nicole Boscarelli to the school dance, even going so far as getting angry when he mistakes her for Nicole. W: Winter Storm *Shenzi and Chuckie are married, and expecting, in this story. *He forbids her from going outside on her own, but not because he's controlling; he simply wanted to keep her and the baby safe. *When he finds out that she went outside alone, he gets upset, but forgives her easily. X: X-Ray *When a car breaks her leg, he comforts her through her pain before and during the ambulance ride to the hospital. *While she's getting her stitches taken out, she has to leave her high-waisted jeans off, leaving her in a cropped camisole and panties. He tries not to stare, but is unable to avert his eyes. Y: Yu-Gotta-Go *They are friends in this one, but are on a date in the end. *Shenzi plays chess with Chuckie after Harold ditches him. Z: Zoinks *They are friends in this story, like the last one, but start going out in the end. Love At First Sight *Chuckie falls in love with Shenzi at first sight, despite her intimidating vibe, and vice versa. Tales from the Crib: Shenzirella *In the tale, Shenzi is supposedly Cinderella, while Chuckie has the role of the prince, although no romance happens, due to their young age. Could It Be? *Shenzi sees Chuckie first, and is more eager to meet him than the others. *She tries (successfully) to convince him that Santa is nice. *On Christmas morning, she kisses him on the cheek under the mistletoe upon learning the latter's purpose. *During the heat wave, when Tommy has to go back for Chuckie, who has gone delirious, Shenzi goes with him. Similarities #They are both the fraidy cats of their respective groups. #They start wear glasses at a young age (Chuckie, 2; Shenzi, 4) #They wear braces until high school. #They both have stepmothers and stepsisters (Chuckie: Kira, Kimi; Shenzi: Felicia, Frankie) #They are both academically intelligent, but aren't in the popular group. #They both have uncontrollable hair. Sheckie Songs #Just The Way You Are, by Bruno Mars (Official Sheckie Song) #Meant For Me, by Chrissy Chase #Accidentally In Love, by Counting Crows #What Makes You Beautiful, by One Direction, or Megan Nicole #Our Time Now, by Plain White T's #Can You Feel The Love Tonight? , by Elton John, S Club 7, etc. #Ever Ever After, by Carrie Underwood #She Ain't You, by 4Count #Unconditionally, by Katy Perry #Ten Feet Tall, by Afrojack #Everytime We Touch, by Cascada #Perfect, by One Direction #When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne #What I Like About You, by The Romantics #All I Want For Christmas Is You, by Mariah Carey or Glee Cast #Somebody Like You, by Keith Urban #You and I, by Anarbor #Marry Me, by Jason Derulo #The Day I Fall In Love, by James Ingram and Dolly Parton #A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri #Right There, by Ariana Grande (This solo version works best!) #Can't Help Falling In Love With You, by A-Teens #Best Friend's Brother, by Victoria Justice #Could It Be, by Christy Carlson Romano #I'm a Believer, by The Monkees #Let Me Love You, by Ne-Yo #May I, by Trading Yesterday #Wouldn't It Be Nice, by The Beach Boys #Sally's Song, from The Nightmare Before Christmas #Kissin U, by Miranda Cosgrove #Love, by Nancy Adams #Stand By You, by The Pretenders #Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat #All About You, by Hilary Duff #Shower, by Becky G #Eclipse (All Yours), by Metric #First Flight Home, by Jake Miller #Beautiful to Me, by Olly Murs #She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5 #Better Place, by Rachel Platten #Safe & Sound, by Capital Cities #Gold Forever, by The Wanted #Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran #Crazy for You, by Big Time Rush #Honey, I'm Good, by Andy Grammer #You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine, by Lou Rawls #I Wish, by One Direction #In Your Arms, by Kina Grannis #True Colors, by Marina and the Diamonds #They Don't Know About Us, by One Direction #I Was Made For Lovin' You, by Kiss Shippers *BrainyxBat (Shenzi's creator) Gallery Shenzi and Chuckie.png Shenzi and Chuckie-14.png Shenzi and Chuckie-29.png Shenzi and Chuckie-43.png Category:BxB articles Category:Pairings Category:OC x Canon Pairings